Time Traveler
by ariadneLacie
Summary: Disaat hal-hal di luar nalar terjadi, hendakah kau mempercayainya? Disaat muncul seorang gadis aneh dari 8 tahun yang akan datang, hendakah kau percaya itu?/Mind to Read and Review?/Chapter 5 Akhirnya Update!
1. Are You Really Exist?

Mungkin memang tidak punya talenta, tapi author sangat ingin menulis saat ini. _Enjoy..._

* * *

.

**Time Traveler  
**by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : AU, OOC?, Don't Like-then review, tell me what's on your mind XD

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Are You Really Exist?—Apakah Kau Nyata?"

* * *

Sebuah tongkat _baseball_ berwarna hitam dipegangnya erat-erat. Dengan langkah super hati-hati, ia mulai mendekati pintu kayu berwarna coklat muda tersebut dengan napas tertahan. Ekspresinya menggambarkan bahwa ia sedang takut dan cemas. Tetapi sorot matanya menunjukan bahwa ia sedang waspada penuh.

Ngiik...

Ia nyaris tersentak disaat mendengar suara tersebut. Tidak salah lagi, suara aneh tersebut memang berasal dari perpustakaan rumahnya, yang kini berada tepat di depannya. Perasaan ragu mulai merambati dirinya, tetapi akhirnya tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai memutar kenop pintu perlahan.

Ngiik... ngiik...

Tangan kirinya kini sudah penuh keringat. Padahal ini pukul satu siang, seharusnya tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan. Tetapi keadaan sekarang membuatnya serasa jadi tokoh utama film horror, dan pasti sekarang penonton sedang berteriak 'jangan ke sana bodoh!'.

"Sial! Beranikan dirimu Ichigo! Bagaimana jika itu sebenarnya pencuri!" gumam sosok yang sejak tadi dibicarakan. Ia pun membulatkan tekad dan membuka pintu tersebut dengan sentakan keras, bersiap untuk menerjang siapapun—apapun—yang ada di dalam perpustakaan rumahnya.

Tetapi akhirnya ia hanya mendapati sesosok gadis yang sedang bermain biola.

.

.

Sebagian dari diri Ichigo memperdebatkan apakah gadis di depannya ini nyata atau tidak. Tetapi sepertinya si gadis belum menyadari keberadaan Ichigo, karena sejak tadi ia tetap memainkan biolanya dan membelakangi Ichigo.

"Hei."

Ngiiik...

"Hei!"

Ngiik...

"Hei, gadis biola!"

Akhirnya gadis tersebut menghentikan permainan biolanya dan berbalik. Wajah putih porselennya sungguh kontras dengan rambut hitam sebahunya. Kristal violetnya menunjukan sorot bingung, dan ekspresinya sedatar tembok. Baju terusannya yang berwarna krem nyaris putih memantulkan sinar matahari yang berasal dari jendela besar di perpustakaan. Gadis tersebut nyaris seperti bersinar, bukan memantulkan cahaya.

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, bukan gadis biola," katanya datar.

Baiklah, Ichigo merasa bahwa masalah sebenarnya bukan itu.

"Oh ya, sekarang tahun berapa, ya?"

.

.

"Sial. Sulit sekali kembali ke waktuku yang sebenarnya," gumam Rukia. Tangannya sibuk membulak-balik buku yang sudah menguning di depannya. Sementara biolanya kini tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam _violin case_ di samping kakinya. Ichigo memandangi fenomena di depannya ini dengan takjub.

"Baiklah, silahkan diminum tehnya, dan ceritakan apa yang sebenernya terjadi." Ichigo menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada lalu menjatuhkan badannya ke sebuah sofa empuk. Rukia tampak tak acuh dan masih sibuk membulak-balik buku kuning tersebut.

Dahi Ichigo berkerut menyadari ini. Gadis di depannya ini tampak sangat arogan. Sudah masuk sembarangan ke rumah orang, mengaku berasal dari 8 tahun yang akan datang, dan tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia merasa menyesal sudah memperlakukan gadis di depannya dengan baik.

"Hei, gadis aneh, mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran untuk memperlakukanmu layaknya seorang tamu." Ichigo menaikkan nadanya sedikit, dan akhirnya Rukia menghentikan aktivitasnya terhadap buku kuning tersebut lalu beralih menuju Ichigo.

"Oh, maaf. Siapa namamu tadi?" Rukia tampak masih ingin membuka-buka buku kuning tersebut, tetapi ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah agak tidak sopan.

"Panggil saja bocah 8 tahun yang lalu, nona masa depan," jawab Ichigo ketus. Rukia setengah menganga mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, bocah 8 tahun yang lalu, aku tidak main-main di saat mengatakan aku dari 8 tahun yang akan datang! Dan jangan mengolok-olokku seperti itu!" balas Rukia dengan tidak kalah ketus. Lalu ia menyambar _violin case_ di samping kakinya dan mengambil biolanya yang berwarna coklat tua.

"Sudah hendak pulang ke jamanmu, nona?" goda Ichigo.

"_Watch this, boy_." Rukia membuka buku kuning tadi lalu mulai memainkan partitur yang terdapat pada halaman yang dibukanya. Alunan melodi yang lembut memenuhi ruangan tersebut, lalu Ichigo mulai menyadari sebuah keanehan sedang terjadi. Rukia tampak transparan!

"Kau... apakah kau nyata?" Ichigo terbata. Rukia hanya menutup kedua matanya dan terus bermain.

Entah karena dasar apa, tetapi Ichigo tergerak untuk menyambar buku kuning tersebut. Dan begitu ia menyentuh buku kuning tersebut, Rukia membuka matanya dan melotot marah padanya. Tetapi dalam hitungan detik, Rukia sudah menghilang bersama dengan _violin case_ dan biolanya.

Dan buku kuning itu masih ada di genggaman Ichigo.

**.**

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

Short for prologue or first chapter.

Mind to review(s)? :3


	2. Travel

Unexpectedly fast update. Biasanya saya update minimal setelah fic saya hilang dari first page, tapi biarin, deh. Inspirasi mengalir, mumpung lagi liburan dan galau nunggu pengumuman UN dan testing SMA. Saya masih SMP, loh. *yaterus

Eniwei, balesan review buat yang gak login :

**Anna chan : **halo~ salam kenal juga~ hehe, singkat karena waktu itu inspirasi saya nge-stuck di situ, dan karna baru chapter satu jadi pendek deh XD dan sekarang saya udah update! Enjoy!

**Piyocco : **emang pendek, inspirasi saya waktu itu nge-stuck di situ sih, hehe... syukurlah, saya emang niat bikin orang penasaran sama chapter ini XD hal-hal yang kau tanyakan itu akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya fic ini~ ikuti terus ya~XD Oh, soal eror itu terima kasih atas infonya, saya baru nyadar XD udah di edit tuh XD

Done! _Enjoy this fic!_

**.**

**Time Traveler  
**by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : typo(s)?, AU, OOC?, Don't Like-then review, tell me what's on your mind XD

.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Travel."

* * *

Rukia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah gedung tua yang tampak seperti gereja. Terdapat banyak kursi panjang berjejer, sebagian tertata rapi dan sebagian sudah rusak dan letaknya tak beraturan. Tembok-temboknya sudah runtuh sebagian, membuat cahaya matahari sore menerobos masuk ke dalam. Dan di tempat yang terkena sinar matahari tersebut, terdapat kebun ilalang kecil.

Setelah puas memperhatikan ilalang dan mengecek keadaan sekitar, Rukia mulai memasukan biolanya kembali ke dalam _violin case_-nya. Tepat ketika ia selesai membereskan dan hendak beranjak pergi, sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, nona penjelajah waktu."

Rukia tersentak ketika mendengar suara itu. Ia tidak menyadari ada orang di tempat ini tadi. Dan dari hal yang diketahuinya, sepertinya ia bukan orang biasa.

"Siapa?" balas Rukia tajam. Matanya memicing mencari-cari sosok sumber suara tersebut.

"Sama sepertimu, _violinist._ Dan juga penjelajah waktu."

Kedua mata Rukia membulat ketika melihat sosok yang beringsut maju dari sudut ruangan. Dan perlahan senyum mulai merekah di wajahnya. Ia mengenali sosok itu, dan ia sangat merindukannya.

"Kokuto!"

**.**

**.**

Suasana kedai ramen tersebut ramai seperti biasa. Normalnya Ichigo akan memperhatikan gerak-gerik dan ekspresi setiap pembeli untuk menilai bagaimana respon mereka terhadap ramen buatannya, tetapi kali ini pikirannya sedang tidak berada di sini. Pikirannya melayang pada buku partitur yang tersimpan dengan rapi di ranselnya di loker.

Menurut cerita Rukia, partitur-partitur yang ada di dalam buku tersebut bukanlah partitur biasa. Partitur tersebut jika dimainkan akan membawa orang yang memainkannya ke waktu tertentu. Atau paling tidak seperti itu, karena tadi Rukia hanya sempat menceritakannya sekilas.

Meskipun terdengar konyol dan gila, tetapi karena apa yang dialaminya beberapa jam yang lalu tentu saja mau tak mau Ichigo percaya. Paling tidak, ia percaya bahwa Rukia adalah gadis _aneh_. Karena gadis tersebut tiba-tiba muncul dan menghilang begitu saja tadi.

Menghilang, ya...

"Kurosaki, jika kau hanya menggunakan jam kerja untuk melamun, lebih baik kau ganti _shift _saja dengan Shuuhei!" teriak Yoruichi, bos kedai ramen tempat Ichigo bekerja. Ichigo yang langsung tersadar dari lamunannya buru-buru menyerukan permintaan maaf.

Tetapi kuah ramen yang mengepulkan asap hanya membuatnya teringat kembali pada sosok Rukia yang menghilang bagaikan asap beberapa jam yang lalu.

.

.

Jam baru menunjukan pukul 5 sore, tetapi Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri _shift_ kerjanya lebih awal. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus, dan ia khawatir itu akan memberikan efek pada ramen buatannya. Ia tidak ingin dipecat sebelum menerima gaji pertamanya.

Liburan semester di saat kuliah memang yang paling menjenuhkan. Tetapi Ichigo tidak ada niat untuk mengambil semester pendek, atau semacamnya. Ia membutuhkan pengalaman yang banyak di masa kuliah, bukan hanya pelajaran mata kuliah saja.

"Yo, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menoleh untuk melihat siapakah yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia mendapati sesosok pria seumuran dengannya, dengan rambut merah nyentrik yang diikat, melambai ke arahnya. Mengenali sosok tersebut, Ichigo balas menyapa, "Yo, Renji."

"Mengakhiri kerja lebih awal eh? Tumben sekali."

Ichigo mengedikan bahu. "Entahlah, aku merasa tidak bisa fokus. Mungkin aku ingin menyegarkan diri dulu."

Renji menaikan sebelah alis mendengar respon ini. Orang di depannya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang sering memikirkan hal-hal yang berat. Dan ia tidak kelihatan stres sekarang. "Kalau begitu, mau ikut aku? Aku diundang untuk membantu sebuah konser amal."

.

.

Ichigo menatap ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tersebut dengan tatapan bingung. Ia sudah berada di sini selama 30 menit, tetapi ia hanya duduk di sudut ruangan dan memperhatikan aktivitas orang-orang tersebut. Sementara Renji menghilang. Tahu begini seharusnya ia tidak ikut saja.

Selagi menimang-nimang apakah ia akan pulang saja atau tidak, seorang perempuan berambut magenta mendekatinya. Dengan gaun berwarna hitam dan ekspresi yang cukup jutek, Ichigo berharap perempuan itu tidak menuju ke arahnya.

Tetapi mungkin itu hanya harapan belaka.

"Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Ichigo agak kaget karena ternyata perempuan itu mengetahui namanya. "Ya, ada apa?"

"Ikut aku," katanya singkat. Lalu ia berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Ichigo pun buru-buru mengikutinya.

"Riruka. Dokugamine Riruka," kata gadis itu lagi. Ichigo hanya diam dan mengangguk, karena merasa tidak perlu memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

Mereka berjalan melewati lorong yang keadaannya jauh berbeda dengan ruangan tadi. lorong tersebut sunyi, dan nyaris kosong. Lantainya yang terbuat dari kayu agak berdecit ketika mereka melangkah melewatinya. Dindingnya yang berwarna putih agak kotor, seperti sudah bertahun-tahun tidak di cat ulang. Syukurlah penerangannya memadai, sehingga lorong ini tidak tampak seram.

"Menurut Renji kau bisa bermain piano, benar?" tanya Riruka. Langkahnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna hitam.

"Ya."

"Kau mau membantu menjadi pianis di konser amal ini?" tanya Riruka lagi.

"Apa? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Renji."

Ichigo menghela napas berat. Ia mengatakan ingin membantu, tetapi ia tidak mengatakan akan berpartisipasi dalam sebuah konser amal. Tapi kalau sudah begini... "memangnya konsernya kapan?"

Seulas senyum tipis merekah di wajah Riruka. Ichigo nyaris terkejut wajah itu bisa tersenyum, dan ternyata manis juga. "Minggu depan. Terima kasih sudah mau berpartisipasi! Lagunya tidak sulit, kok."

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau ikut 'kan—"

"Kau bisa berlatih di sini, nanti juga kita akan menggunakan piano ini. Jadi biasakanlah dirimu dengan piano ini ya," cerocos Riruka, memotong perkataan Ichigo. Lalu ia pun membuka pintu tersebut.

Ruangan di balik pintu tersebut adalah sebuah ruangan dengan lantai marmer putih. Dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke kebun dan sebuah _grand piano_ hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"Memadai, kan? Aku juga seorang pianis, tetapi aku lebih mahir memainkan _flute_. Dan aku akan sangat puas jika memiliki fasilitas seperti ini di rumah."

Ichigo mengakui, ia juga sangat ingin memiliki fasilitas seperti ini di rumah. Sayangnya ia hanya mempunyai sebuah _straight piano_ biasa di rumah. Wajar, ayahnya lebih menginginkannya menjadi seorang pengusaha, bukan seorang pianis.

"Ini lagunya. Kau pernah memainkan lagu ini sebelumnya?" Riruka menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berisi not-not balok. Terdapat tulisan 'Moonlight Sonata' di salah satu kertas tersebut. Ichigo agak tersentak ketika membaca tulisan itu. Seingatnya, Rukia memainkan lagu yang mirip seperti Moonlight Sonata ketika ia menghilang tadi siang.

"Hmm, ya," jawab Ichigo, setelah tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Tetapi Riruka sepertinya tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan berada di ruangan sebelah untuk berlatih _flute_ dengan yang lainnya. Kau bisa berlatih di sini sampai pukul 8 malam."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil tetap memperhatikan partitur tersebut. Riruka pun pergi meninggalkan Ichigo seorang diri.

Sepeninggal Riruka, Ichigo segera meletakan kertas partitur tersebut di atas piano, lalu ia mengeluarkan buku partitur Rukia. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia membulak-balik halaman buku tua tersebut, mencari-cari lagu Moonlight Sonata.

"Moonlight... Moonlight..." mulutnya menggumam tanpa ia sadari disaat ia mencari-cari partitur lagu tersebut. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya sampai ia mencapai akhir buku.

"Ah! Nama lainnya! Piano Sonata No. 14 in C sharp minor, _Quasi una fantasia_..." merasa menemukan harapan, Ichigo mencari lagi dari halaman pertama.

Dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Piano Sonata No. 14 in C sharp minor. Ludwig van Beethoven. Dengan not untuk piano dan biola. Sempurna, Rukia pasti memainkan ini tadi siang.

Ichigo meletakan buku partitur tersebut di piano, lalu ia membuka tutup piano. Duduknya ia tegakan, lalu ia mulai bermain.

Jemarinya bermain dengan luwes di atas tuts-tuts piano tersebut. Sesekali kedua matanya melirik ke arah partitur untuk membaca not selanjutnya. Ia merasa merinding sendiri mendengar permainannya, sepertinya ia memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati kali ini.

Not demi not ia mainkan dengan sempurna. Sampai akhirnya ia mencapai 4 bar terakhir. Ia merasa ada hal aneh yang sedang terjadi. Perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Dan begitu ia menekan not terakhir dari lagu tersebut, ia merasa piano di depannya menghilang dan ia tidak lagi duduk di kursi. Matanya pun mulai tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, segalanya mulai gelap.

Dan puncak keheranannya adalah ketika kursi pianonya menghilang dan ia jatuh ke bawah dengan cukup keras.

.

.

Rukia menoleh waspada ke arah suara berdebam yang baru saja didengarnya. Kokuto melakukan hal yang sama sambil mematikan lentera yang menerangi mereka berdua.

Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di kursi yang terletak di paling belakang ruangan, karena itu adalah tempat dengan dinding yang paling banyak utuh. Tempat tersebut juga paling hangat dibanding tempat lainnya karena angin tidak banyak berhembus kesitu. Tetapi tetap saja Rukia heran, kenapa Kokuto betah tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang mereka hanya menggunakan lentera sebagai penerangan—yang baru saja dimatikan akibat suara tadi.

"Kau mau mengecek suara berdebum tadi? karena gelap aku tidak dapat melihat ada apa di sana," tawar Kokuto. Rukia mengangguk, lalu menyampirkan _violin case_ di bahu kanannya dan mengikuti Kokuto yang sudah berjalan duluan.

Kokuto tidak menyalakan lentera sebagai penerangan untuk mendekati suara berdebum tersebut. Matanya sudah terbiasa di tempat gelap—malah terkadang ia merasa penglihatannya lebih tajam di tempat gelap—dan ia tidak mau membuat dirinya dan Rukia terkena bahaya karena menyalakan lentera berarti mendeklarasikan posisi mereka. Dan dahinya berkerut ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang berwarna oranye meringkuk di kebun ilalang.

"Siapa?" bisik Rukia, menyadari bahwa Kokuto sepertinya melihat seseorang. Kokuto menggeleng, dan tetap beringsut mendekati sesuatu yang berwarna oranye tersebut.

.

.

Ichigo merasa dirinya mendarat di sesuatu yang seperti rumput. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dan mendapati bulan dan bintang di langit. Dan ia merasakan sekujur badannya sakit. Sepertinya akibat benturan saat mendarat.

Teringat akan buku partitur, Ichigo segera meraba-raba sekelilingnya untuk mencarinya. Ia menarik napas lega ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang seperti kertas. Lalu ia menarik benda tersebut mendekatinya. Memang buku partitur itu. Bahkan ada tambahan beberapa lembar kertas partitur yang ia dapat dari Riruka.

Ichigo masih dapat merasakan ranselnya di punggungnya, jadi paling tidak ia tidak perlu khawatir soal makanan dan minuman. Tetapi kekhawatiran itu segera muncul ketika ia merasakan ada seseorang mendekat di belakangnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Ichigo bangkit dan memasang kuda-kuda—ia jago karate—matanya memicing untuk memperhatikan orang tersebut. Orang yang berada di belakangnya tidak tampak terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tibanya, dan juga tidak bergeming. Tetapi Ichigo mengenali satu orang lagi, yang bersembunyi di belakang orang yang tidak bergeming tadi.

"Kau..."

"Rukia?"

.

.

"Oh, jadi namamu Ichigo," ulang Rukia, ketika Ichigo memberitahukan namanya.

Sekarang mereka bertiga duduk melingkar di bagian depan 'rumah' Kokuto—begitulah Kokuto menyebutnya—dengan api unggun sebagai pusatnya. Ichigo membagi-bagikan roti yang berada di ranselnya, sementara Kokuto membakar _marsmallow_—yang Rukia pertanyakan dari mana Kokuto mendapatnya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih biola sebagai instrumen untuk berpindah waktu? Karena biola dapat kubawa berpindah juga," celetuk Rukia, setelah keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit. Ichigo menengadah untuk memandang Rukia, karena sepertinya gadis itu berbicara padanya. Tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar.

Merasa tidak digubris, Rukia berkata lagi, "dan, aku tidak meminta dirimu untuk menyusulku dan mengembalikan partitur. Sebenarnya kau tidak usah repot."

Ichigo merasa harga dirinya terancam jika ia tidak membalas yang satu ini. "Heh, aku _tidak_ sengaja berpindah waktu, ya. Dan siapa juga yang berniat menjemput seorang gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahnya!"

"Oh, tapi jika kau berpindah waktu, kau akan berpindah tempat ke suatu tempat yang berhubungan dengan yang sedang kau pikirkan. Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan waktu itu?" goda Rukia.

"Aku—"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau yakin bisa pulang, Ichigo?" celetuk Kokuto, yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sontak Ichigo bungkam.

"Mungkin aku akan mencari piano dan memainkan lagu untuk pulang..." jawab Ichigo tidak yakin.

"Sudah berapa lama kau belajar piano?" tanya Kokuto lagi. Ichigo merasakan firasat buruk.

"Hmm, tidak lama. Mungkin dua tahun."

"Kau tahu lagu untuk kembali ke tahunmu?"

"... tidak."

"Fantaisie Impromptu oleh Chopin, kau bisa memainkannya?"

Ichigo dapat merasakan bahwa wajahnya memucat. Ia tahu lagu itu. Masalahnya, ia tidak bisa memainkannya. Ia pun beralih memandang Rukia, berharap gadis itu mengatakan sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkannya.

"Err, maaf, Ichigo. Tetapi syarat untuk berpindah waktu adalah... membaca partitur dari buku itu, dan... memainkannya. Kau tidak bisa berpindah waktu dengan perantara permainan musik orang lain..." jawab Rukia pelan.

Disaat itu Ichigo merasa bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa pulang.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

Cukup panjang untuk chapter kedua kan? XD

**Special thanks for : **(untuk yang login balasan sudah ada di PM anda)

**Anna chan, ayaaa, Piyocco, karasu no akuma, corvusraven, Chlie hanariunnse, Suzuhara yamami, Via Chizu-Chan, Jee-zee Eunry, Ray Kousen7, AkiHisa Pyon, amexki chan**

(mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan nama... bilang ya, tapi ga jamin edit, sih :P *loh)

Ingin nama anda dipajang di atas? Klik tombol di bawah alias REVIEW!

Hehe, mind to review, minna-san?


	3. Time Criminal

Halo~ Bagi kalian anak SMP, sudah menerima nilai nem? Bagaimana hasilnya? Tetaplah semangat bagi yang mendapat yang tidak diharapkan, jangan kebanyakan galau. Hidup terlalu singkat untuk disikapi seperti itu. #sokbijak Untuk author sendiri, _alhamdulillah_, hasilnya memuaskan, mulai dari UN dan testing SMA. Terima kasih banyak bagi yang telah mendoakan, ya.

Tenang, kalo emang udah rezeki, pasti ga akan ke mana-mana, kok. _It's the best path! God'll never disappoint you, really._

Balasan review sudah ada di PM masing-masing, yo. _Enjoy this fic!_

.

**.**

**Time Travel  
**by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : typo(s)?, OOC, AU, Don't like-then review, tell me what's on your mind XD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**Time Criminal."**

* * *

Matahari pagi yang hangat membuat Ichigo terbangun. Ia langsung terduduk ketika terbangun, karena ia merasa bermimpi buruk. Ia bermimpi buruk bahwa ia berada di masa lalu dan ia tidak bisa pulang.

Tetapi begitu mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah kamar tua bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu dan seorang pria dengan rambut abu-abu, ia menyadari bahwa itu semua bukanlah mimpi.

Ichigo bangkit dari sofa tempat ia berbaring, lalu meregangkan badannya. Ia pun membuka jendela untuk membiarkan udara pagi yang segar masuk. Setelah itu ia memilih untuk memperhatikan ruangan tempat ia tidur, yang tidak sempat ia perhatikan kemarin malam.

Kamar ini sebenarnya cukup bersih dan terawat dibandingkan ruangan dengan kebun ilalang. Ruangan ini memiliki sebuah ranjang yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang di sudut—Rukia sedang tertidur di sana—lengkap dengan meja berlaci dan lampu meja di sampingnya. Dan di sebelahnya lagi terdapat sebuah sofa untuk satu orang—Kokuto tertidur dengan posisi duduk di sana. Sementara sofa tempat Ichigo tidur, terletak di depan sebuah jendela kecil yang sedang ia buka sekarang, di seberang sofa tempat Kokuto tidur. Memang interiornya agak aneh, tetapi tempat ini layak ditinggali.

Sementara lantainya terbuat dari marmer putih, dan tampak bersih. Dindingnya sudah agak mengelupas dan kotor, tetapi tidak terlalu menjadi masalah sepertinya. Di bagian tengah langit-langit terdapat sebuah lampu neon yang entah kenapa bisa menyala meskipun tempat ini sepertinya hanya ditinggali oleh... Kokuto?

"Hei... kau sudah bangun rupanya, Tuan Tak Bisa Pulang..." Kokuto menggeliat dengan mata setengah tertutup. Ichigo menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku pasti bisa pulang," protes Ichigo. Ia meraih ranselnya lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menenggaknya.

"Oh ya, jika kau mau ke toilet, kau harus ke kota dulu. Di sini memang ada listrik, tapi tidak ada air," terang Kokuto. Ichigo mengangguk. Toh, ia sedang tidak ingin ke toilet.

"Hnng... pagi..." kali ini giliran Rukia yang menggeliat dengan mata setengah tertutup. Rambutnya acak-acakan ala orang baru bangun tidur, dan Ichigo nyaris tersenyum melihat kepolosan Rukia saat itu.

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah bangun... ada yang mau sarapan?" tanya Kokuto.

.

.

"Kokuto, kau yakin dapat membayarnya?" bisik Rukia pada Kokuto yang sedang memakan seporsi _okonomiyaki_ dengan lahap di sampingnya. Kokuto memandang Rukia heran.

"Tentu saja, aku kan tinggal di tahun ini, nona. Aku punya uang yang berlaku di tahun ini."

Mulut Rukia membulat membentuk huruf O. Sementara Ichigo tampak tidak ambil pusing. Ia melahap _okonomiyaki_-nya dengan santai tanpa melirik ke arah Rukia dan Kokuto di sampingnya.

Ketiga orang tersebut menghabiskan _okonomiyaki_-nya tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Setelah itu mereka bergiliran ke toilet—karena di 'rumah' Kokuto tidak ada air—lalu mereka pun pergi.

"Baiklah, ke mana sekarang?" tanya Kokuto. "Kau sudah pernah ke tahun ini, Ruk?"

Rukia tampak mengingat-ingat sejenak, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, kurasa. Kau sudah berapa lama di sini? Sudah berapa lembar yang kau kumpulkan?"

"Aku hanya berada di sini selama sebulan. Dan, tidak, aku belum mengumpulkan selembar pun. Kurasa aku memang tidak berbakat jika tanpamu," kata Kokuto sambil nyengir. Rukia mendengus kesal.

"Hei, kau ini partnerku! Sudah tiba-tiba menghilang, tidak melaksanakan tugas, lagi. Merepotkan," omel Rukia.

Ichigo tidak berhasil mencerna apa yang sebenarnya kedua orang itu bicarakan. Merasa dia tidak akan diajak bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka, Ichigo pun duduk di bangku taman yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka, lalu memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat buku partitur Rukia.

Baru kali ini Ichigo berniat memperhatikann buku tersebut secara detail. Tebalnya tidak seberapa, hanya sekitar setengah centimeter. Cover buku tersebut berwarna hitam, dengan berbagai simbol-simbol berwarna abu-abu di sekelilingnya—Ichigo merasa simbol-simbol tersebut didominasi oleh simbol yang bentuknya menyerupai jam, atau paling tidak sesuatu yang menunjukan waktu. Sementara di bagian tengah bukunya terdapat tulisan 'Time' ditulis dengan huruf sambung berwarna merah tua, dan ukurannya kecil. Jika dilihat sekilas pasti tidak akan terbaca.

Beranjak ke bagian dalam buku. Di belakang cover depan, terdapat beberapa paragraf. Sepertinya berisi aturan-aturan cara menggunakan buku ini, atau kegunaannya. Merasa lebih tertarik untuk melihat isinya, Ichigo pun membuka lagi.

Halaman pertama buku tersebut berisi potongan lagu 'The Entertainer' oleh S. Joplin. Hanya bagian awalnya saja, terhenti di _Da Capo_**[1]** pertama. Di sudut kanan bawah halaman tersebut, Ichigo dapat melihat angka 2001 tertulis dengan tinta hitam. Tulisannya tidak mirip dengan tulisan di halaman-halaman depan, seperti ditulis dengan tangan. Mungkinkah itu tahun tujuan jika ia akan berpindah waktu? Apakah Rukia yang menuliskannya?

Merasa penasaran, Ichigo mencari lagi lagu Moonlight Sonata yang baru ia mainkan kemarin.

Setelah membuka beberapa halaman, ia menemukan partitur yang ia cari. Segera saja ia melihat sudut kanan bawah partitur, angka 2006 tertulis dengan tulisan yang berbeda dari halaman pertama, dengan tinta biru pula.

"Itu angka yang menunjukan partitur itu akan membawa kita ke tahun berapa. Aku yang menulisnya."

Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati Rukia sudah duduk di sampingnya, ikut memperhatikan angka 2006 yang Ichigo pandangi tadi. Kokuto tidak tampak di sekitar Rukia.

"Mana Kokuto?" tanya Ichigo.

"Dia pergi ke stasiun untuk melakukan _street performance_," jawab Rukia. Lalu ia kembali memandangi buku partitur itu. "Sepertinya kau cukup tertarik dengan buku ini. Kau bahkan sampai lupa untuk mengembalikannya padaku," lanjutnya.

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku lupa mengembalikannya padamu." Ichigo mulai meneruskan melihat halaman demi halaman buku tersebut. Dan matanya terhenti pada sebuah partitur yang tidak memiliki tulisan tahun di sudut kanan bawah. Hanya kosong saja.

Meskipun Ichigo tidak bertanya, Rukia tahu sepertinya Ichigo heran dengan halaman yang agak berbeda itu. "Itu? Aku belum mengecek partitur itu membawa kita ke tahun berapa, makanya tidak ada keterangannya," terangnya.

"Memangnya apa sebenarnya tujuanmu mengarungi waktu?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia terdiam sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya. Pandangannya beralih ke air mancur di depan mereka yang berkilauan karena tertimpa cahaya matahari. Setelah itu ia mulai berbicara.

"Buku itu tidak satu-satunya, masih banyak lagi. Dan beberapa tidak dalam bentuk buku, hanya berupa kertas partitur. Aku berniat mengumpulkannya," jelas Rukia.

"Untuk apa mengumpulkan benda seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo, masih penasaran.

"Aku ingin pergi ke satu waktu ke waktu yang lainnya. Aku harus mengumpulkan banyak partitur untuk dapat pergi ke berbagai macam waktu."

"... Kau hanya membuatku kembali ke pertanyaan awalku..." gumam Ichigo tidak puas. Rukia menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah polos yang pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Tepat ketika Ichigo hendak bertanya lebih lanjut, Rukia menyela. "Kita cukupkan saja sesi pertanyaan sampai di sini. Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat."

.

.

Suara ribut yang berasal dari minuman hampir habis yang disedot melalui sedotan hampir membuat Renji tersedak. Riruka, dalang dari suara tersebut, tampak tidak menyadarinya dan meneruskan aktivitasnya sampai minuman tersebut benar-benar habis.

"Jadi... apa tujuanmu memanggilku kemari?" tanya Renji. Tangan kanannya meraih bungkusan berisi kentang goreng di tengah meja. Riruka mendongak dan menatap Renji.

"Kau tahu kan, Kurosaki Ichigo menghilang kemarin malam," jawab Riruka. Tampangnya serius.

"Ya. Kenapa dengan itu?"

"Apakah kau tidak berpikir hal itu aneh?"

"Tentu saja tidak, mungkin saja dia tiba-tiba punya urusan dan pulang."

Riruka memandang Renji kesal, lalu mengambil bungkusan kentang goreng di tengah meja. Renji memandangnya protes. "Bisakah kau serius sedikit? Kau pasti tahu bahwa Kurosaki Ichigo menghilang karena ia melakukan perjalanan waktu!"

Renji menghela napas. Ia melihat ke sekeliling cafe tempat mereka berada sekarang, memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan mereka. "Ya... aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu. Tapi setahuku Ichigo tidak pernah berhubungan dengan hal-hal semacam itu... karena itu aku ragu."

"Kalau begitu pastikan saja. Aku takut jika ia sampai bertemu dengan si Kuchiki." Riruka mengambil tiga buah kentang goreng lalu mengembalikannya ke tengah meja. Tetapi Renji sepertinya tidak berniat memakannya lagi.

"Kau tahu ia pergi ke tahun berapa?"

"Kurasa... kemarin malam ia memainkan Moonlight Sonata. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar suaranya ketika melewati ruangannya. Kalau tidak salah partitur itu akan membawamu ke tahun..."

"2006."

"Ingatanmu memang dapat diandalkan seperti biasa, Ren."

.

.

Ichigo merasa tidak berada di tempat seharusnya ketika ia berada di dalam antrian _roller coaster_ di sebuah taman bermain bersama Rukia. Sementara Rukia tampak sangat antusias, dan sedari tadi ia bercerita tentang bagaimana hebatnya _roller coaster_ yang berada di tahun tempat ia tinggal. Dan _roller coaster_ yang di tahun ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan itu. Dalam hati Ichigo berpikir, '_kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin naik ini?_'. Tetapi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Akhirnya mereka mendapat giliran setelah menunggu antrian selama setengah jam. Rukia mengambil kursi paling depan dan Ichigo duduk di sampingnya. Mereka memasang pengaman lalu diam menunggu _roller coaster_ tersebut melaju.

"Hei, kenapa kita ada di sini sekarang?" tanya Ichigo, nadanya terdengar agak kesal.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk mencari partitur," jawab Rukia santai.

"Mencari partitur? Yang BEGINI kau sebut mencari partitur?" Ichigo setengah berteriak mengatakan hal itu, tetapi suara sorakan dibelakangnya hampir meredam suaranya. _Roller coaster_ mulai berjalan.

"Nanti kau akan mengerti. Nikmati saja dulu sensasi _roller coaster_ ini."

Ichigo hendak protes lagi, tetapi ia merasakan badannya mendingin dan mengkaku ketika _roller coaster_ tersebut mulai menuju tempat yang lebih tinggi. Ia baru ingat, ia tidak biasa pergi ke taman bermain, terutama naik yang beginian. _Oh, tidak._

"Satu... dua... Jeronimo~!" seru Rukia. Dan _roller coaster _tersebut meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi ke bawah. Ichigo merasakan jantungnya tertinggal di belakang.

"AAAAH!"

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau tidak biasa menaiki yang seperti itu. Lain kali mungkin kita naik _roller coaster_ di tahun 2000 saja, tidak semenyeramkan yang ini kok." Rukia menyodorkan sekaleng jus buah persik pada Ichigo yang tengah terduduk dengan wajah pucat. Ichigo menerimanya sambil tersenyum penuh rasa terima kasih.

Sekarang mereka sedang menaiki _ferris wheel_.**[2]** Angin yang cukup kencang berhembus dan Rukia menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat ke arah kota. Memandangi pemandangan kota dari puncak _ferris wheel _mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan jika hari sudah malam. Keindahan kerlap-kerlip lampu kota adalah hal yang sangat disukai Rukia—tampak seperti kunang-kunang yang sering berada di taman rumahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, waktu pertama kau sampai ke rumahku, kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang tahunmu yang asli. Memangnya kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan menahan rambutnya yang mulai berantakan karena tertiup angin. "Seseorang mencuri partitur untuk kembali ke tahunku, jadi aku harus mencari partitur lain."

"Partitur lain? Memangnya ada banyak partitur untuk pergi ke tahun yang sama?"

Rukia menaikan sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja, bahkan lagunya pun dapat berbeda."

Ichigo merasa dadanya dijalari suatu perasaan hangat. Ia merasa memiliki secercah harapan untuk pulang. Pulang. Kira-kira apa ya yang sedang keluarganya lakukan? Apakah mereka mencarinya? "Jadi, ada partitur lain untuk kembali ke tahunku, kan?"

"Yep. Sayangnya aku belum menemukan partitur lain tersebut, karena itu aku sedang mencari sekarang." Rukia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kota. Ichigo mengikuti pandangan Rukia.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana caramu mencari?" tanya Ichigo.

"... Indra keenam?" jawab Rukia tak yakin. Lalu tiba-tiba kedua matanya membulat. Ia tampak berseri-seri. "Aku sepertinya merasakan ada satu partitur di sini!"

.

.

Ichigo masih tak habis pikir bagaimana gadis di depannya ini dapat dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa ada sebuah partitur magis di sini. Bahkan gadis tersebut tak yakin disaat ia mengatakan dengan cara apa ia mengetahuinya. Tetapi di samping itu semua, ia akhirnya mengikuti gadis itu ke sebuah tempat di sudut kota Karakura.

Tempat tersebut merupakan jalan sempit yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai emperan-emperan yang menjual berbagai macam hal. Mulai dari makanan pokok, cemilan, buku-buku bekas, dan lain-lain. Tempat ini sebenarnya lebih mirip pasar gelap, ditambah lagi letaknya yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Rukia berhenti di depan toko yang menjual kue-kue tart yang dipotong.

"Kenapa? Kau lapar?" tanya Ichigo, melihat dari balik _violin case_ yang tersampir di bahu Rukia ke arah rak-rak yang memajang kue.

"Lihat itu. Itulah yang kita cari," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk sebuah figura yang tergantung di dinding di belakang rak. Figura tersebut berisi sebuah partitur.

"Partitur... dalam sebuah figura?" gumam Ichigo.

"Sekarang kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mengambilnya tanpa membuat keributan," kata Rukia sambil meletakan tangan kanannya di bawah dagunya. Matanya berkonsentrasi dan memandang sekeliling, tampak seperti mencari ide.

"Jangan bergerak, _Kuchiki_."

Tubuh Rukia seketika menegang. Ia mengenali suara itu. Ia mengenali intonasi orang tersebut ketika menyebutkan _Kuchiki_. Orang itu...

"R-Riruka?"

Ichigo tidak mempercayai siapa orang yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Rambut _magenta_. _Dress_ hitam. Ekspresi itu. Riruka! Riruka yang berada dalam tim konser amal bersama Renji!

Riruka menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak terkejut. Bahkan ia terkesan tidak menganggap Ichigo benar-benar berada di situ. Sejurus kemudian pandangannya kembali beralih pada Rukia, yang sama sekali belum berbalik, atau sekedar meliriknya. "Kau tertangkap, Kuchiki."

Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia berbisik pelan sekali, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tetapi Ichigo berhasil menangkap suara Rukia yang terdengar putus asa dan meminta pertolongan—meskipun hanya beberapa bagian saja.

"Kau—figura—lari."

Paling tidak hanya itu yang berhasil Ichigo tangkap. Setelah itu Rukia berbalik dan menerobos kerumunan ke arah jalan yang baru saja Ichigo dan Rukia lewati. Karena tidak menduga Rukia akan melakukan hal seperti itu, Riruka menjadi cukup panik dan meneriakan nama Rukia. Di tengah kelengahannya itu Ichigo melewati celah di antara rak-rak kue, mengambil partitur beserta figuranya, melewati celah lagi, lalu berlari mengejar Rukia. Partitur beserta figura terapit dengan aman di lengan kanannya.

.

.

Ichigo menarik Rukia ke dalam sebuah gang kecil lalu mengatur nafasnya. Begitu juga dengan Rukia.

Mereka belum keluar dari area pasar tersebut, dan masih dapat mendengar suara Riruka yang mengumpat di kejauhan sana. Entah berapa meter jarak mereka sekarang, tetapi mereka sudah tidak kuat lagi berlari. Pilihannya adalah tinggal—memanjat tembok di ujung gang kecil tersebut, atau menghadapi Riruka dengan kekerasan. Atau mungkin bukan cuma Riruka, karena Ichigo dapat mendengar Riruka berteriak kepada orang lain, yang mungkin sekutunya. Pertanyaannya, kenapa Riruka bisa berada di sini? Apakah ini Riruka di tahun 2006? Atau dari tahunnya—2012?

"Mereka penjahat waktu," kata Rukia, di sela-sela tarikan nafasnya.

"Apa?" Ichigo tampak terkejut, tetapi ia masih mengatur nafasnya untuk dapat bereaksi lebih lanjut.

"Dialah yang mencuri partitur untuk kembali ke tahunku!" seru Rukia geram. "Ah, sebenarnya dia juga mencuri partitur lain, sepertinya."

Ichigo berhasil mengembalikan nafasnya ke kondisi normal, lalu menarik Rukia untuk memasuki gang lebih dalam. "Ceritakan saja sambil jalan, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini kalau dia memang benar-benar penjahat."

Gang tersebut hanya sepanjang 6 meter. Di ujung gang terdapat tembok bata dengan tinggi sekitar 3 meter, dan terdapat tumpukan kotak-kotak kayu yang sepertinya dapat dipijaki di depannya. Ichigo mencoba menaiki satu kotak kayu, lalu menekan-nekannya, memastikan apakah kotak tersebut cukup kuat untuk dipijaki dua orang.

"Ayo naik." Ichigo mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Rukia yang masih berdiri mematung. Suara Riruka semakin dekat.

"Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Rukia. Ia pun mulai memanjat kotak yang tingginya setengah meter tersebut, tetapi tampaknya _violin case_ yang tersampir di bahunya agak menyusahkan.

"Rukia."

Rukia mendongak dan menatap Ichigo yang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang _aneh_. Sorot mata yang tajam, menusuk langsung ke dalam dirinya. Sorot mata tersebut membuatnya membeku sejenak, dan membuat dadanya serasa sulit bernapas. Entah karena Ichigo tampak seram atau tampak _mempesona_ saat itu.

"Kuchikiiii!"

Teriakan Riruka membuat syaraf-syaraf Rukia pulih dari kebekuan sejenaknya. Ia pun mengerjap lalu menoleh ke belakang. Riruka belum muncul, tetapi jaraknya sepertinya kurang dari 10 meter lagi. Dan mungkin ia akan sampai hanya dalam sepersekian detik.

"Sial!" gumam Ichigo. Ia melempar figura berisi partitur ke arah Rukia—yang berhasil ditangkapnya—lalu melompat ke bawah. "Biolamu!"

Masih dalam kondisi panik dan baru pulih dari kebekuan yang tidak lazimnya, Rukia menyerahkan _violin case_-nya. Ichigo mengambilnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahunya, dan dengan gerakan cepat menggendong tubuh Rukia di depannya. "A-apa yang kau lakukan!" protes Rukia.

"Percaya padaku," kata Ichigo tenang. Lalu ia berlari cepat ke luar gang, dan berhasil keluar di saat jarak Riruka dan mulut gang hanya tinggal 1 meter lagi. Dengan lincah Ichigo berlari menerobos kerumunan, dengan ransel dan _violin case_ di punggung, dan Rukia yang didekapnya di depannya.

Rukia memeluk figura berisi partitur tersebut erat, sambil berdoa agar Ichigo tidak tersandung—atau apapun—dan menjatuhkannya. Selama mulutnya berkomat-kamit membacakan doa, suatu ide terlintas di benaknya. "Ichigo, kita pergi ke gereja terdekat."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Ichigo mengarahkan larinya ke sebuah gereja yang tampak sekitar 20 meter di depannya.

.

.

Ichigo nyaris mendobrak pintu gereja, menyebabkannya membuka dengan sentakan keras. Lalu ia menurunkan Rukia, dan Rukia segera mengunci pintu gereja tersebut. Pastor yang berada di dalam gereja menatap kedatangan dua orang aneh tersebut dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus marah.

"Kalian—"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak akan lama dan hanya akan meminjam piano," potong Rukia. Lalu ia berlari ke bagian depan gereja, mengambil partitur dalam figura, lalu meletakannya ke atas piano. Ichigo mengikuti lalu menyerahkan _violin case_ pada Rukia.

"Kita pergi sekarang. Kebetulan ini adalah partitur duet piano dan biola, kita dapat pindah bersama ke tempat yang sama," kata Rukia cepat. Dengan agak terburu-buru ia membuka _violin case_, mengambil biola, dan memasang posisi siap.

"Etude in E Major, Chopin. Hanya bagian awal, kurasa aku bisa memainkannya. Ayo," kata Ichigo. Ia pun duduk di atas kursi piano, menekan jari-jarinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'trek', lalu menegakan duduknya.

Rukia mengangguk ke arah Ichigo, dan pintu gereja mulai bergetar diiringi dengan suara keras. Seseorang mencoba mendobraknya.

"Kita naikan saja temponya!" seru Rukia panik. Lalu ia menghitung satu, dua, tiga, empat. Dan mereka pun mulai bermain.

Alunan lagu Etude in E Major mengalun dengan tempo yang tidak sama dengan aslinya. Mereka panik dan tidak ada pilihan lain. Dan tanpa berhasil Rukia cegah, pastor yang tadi membukakan pintu gereja. Tampaklah sosok Riruka dengan seorang pria di belakangnya. Rukia tidak mengambil pusing untuk menoleh dan melihat mereka, melainkan terus bermain.

Dan sebelum Riruka sempat mencapai mereka, mereka merasakan semuanya terasa gelap dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah berpindah.

* * *

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Glossary :**

**[1] **Da Capo : aturan dalam bermain musik, yang mengharuskan kita mengulang lagi ke bagian awal.

**[2]** Ferris Wheel : bianglala. Asalnya aku mau pake kata 'bianglala', tapi malah ragu kalau itu sebenarnya apa bahasa indonesianya, takut kalau 'bianglala' itu cuma nama kincir besar itu loh XD—eniwei, emang sebenernya apa istilah bahasa Indonesia Ferris Wheel?

.

.

**Special thanks for :**

**Owwie Owl, Chlie hanariunnse, , amexki chan, Cim-jee, corvusraven, ayaaa, Nakamura Chiaki, Aiden ichiru, Via Chizu-Chan, Ray Kousen7, Suzuhara yamami**

Terima kasih banyak atas review, dukungan, kritikan, doa, dan segalanya~

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan pen-name...

Ingin nama anda dipajang di atas? Ayo REVIEW! *serasa iklan

Mind to review?


	4. My Name Was There

AKHIRNYA UPDATE! Perjuangan sangat...

Sempat merasakan WB. Alhasil malah bikin si fic '**Our Anniversary**' deh #plakk Soalnya fic ini tuh... ternyata saya juga jadi pusing sendiri mikirin alurnya. Padahal udah nulis kerangka ceritanya sih, tapi... yah begitulah.

Eniwei, maaf saya tidak membalas _review-review_ anda kali ini yaaa. Tapi terima kasih atas _review_-nyaa. Untuk _chapter-__chapter_ selanjutnya insya Allah saya balas, deh. Ohya, untuk **Piyocco**, terima kasih atas saran 'ga sreg dengan panggilan yang setengah-setengah'. Dipikir-pikir emang aneh juga sih XD yah, seinget saja di _chapter_ ini sudah tidak ada yang seperti itu...

Dan untuk

Oke, kalo tidak bacot berkepanjangan (itu di atas apa?). _Enjoy!_

* * *

**.**

**Time Traveler  
**by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : typo(s)?, OOC, AU, Don't like-then review, tell me what's on your mind XD

.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"**My Name Was There."**

* * *

Riruka berdecak kesal ketika mendapati ia gagal menangkap Rukia. Ia hanya terlambat beberapa detik, tetapi itu bisa berakibat fatal. Rukia berhasil kabur lagi darinya, dan ia tidak tahu kedua orang itu sedang berada di tahun berapa sekarang.

"Kalian... kalian ini sebenarnya siapa?"

Suara gemetar seorang pria membuyarkan kekesalan Riruka. Ia nyaris melupakan bahwa ada orang lain di ruangan ini. Pastor gereja.

Renji melirik Riruka untuk melihat bagaimana gadis itu bereaksi terhadap keadaan tidak menguntungkan ini. Keberadaan seorang penjelajah waktu tidak seharusnya diketahui umum.

"Kami hanyalah sekelompok pesulap yang sering mengacau. Maaf telah mengganggu kenyamanan Anda, kami akan segera pergi," jelas Riruka tenang. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum sebagai permohonan maaf lalu membungkuk. "Tetapi kurasa sulap tadi sangat sukses, eh?" lanjutnya sambil melirik Renji.

Renji tersenyum juga—lebih karena geli akan kebohongan Riruka—lalu mengangkat jempol tangan kanannya. "Ya! Kurasa bos kita akan senang akan keberhasilan ini."

Pastor tersebut masih menatap Riruka dan Renji dengan curiga, tetapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan apapun, Riruka memotong lagi, "kalau begitu kami permisi."

Riruka berjalan cepat keluar dari pintu gereja, diikuti dengan Renji di belakangnya. Pintu gereja pun tertutup dengan bunyi berdebam yang lumayan keras, dan ruangan tersebut kembali hening.

"... anak-anak jaman sekarang..." gumam pastor tersebut sambil menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

Suara deburan ombak dan pasir putih yang lembut adalah hal yang pertama kali Rukia rasakan setelah ia merasa telah sukses berpindah waktu. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan. Ia pun menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman manis setelah berhasil menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia dan Ichigo kini berada di sebuah pantai yang sangat sepi. Tempat yang sempurna untuk menghilangkan ketegangan tadi.

"Argh..."

Rukia menoleh, dilihatnya Ichigo sedang mengerang kesakitan. Wajar, ia baru saja jatuh dari sebuah kursi piano yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan ia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, dengan pantat terlebih dahulu. Diam-diam Rukia merasa iba sekaligus geli.

"Kau memikirkan pantai ketika kita sedang berpindah waktu?" tanya Rukia. Ia berjalan mendekati _violin case_-nya lalu mulai merapikan biolanya.

Ichigo berhenti mengerang lalu mencoba untuk berdiri. Sepasang mata _hazel_-nya menikmati pemandangan menenangkan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Wangi laut yang menyejukkan cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. "Hmm... kurasa ya," jawabnya.

Rukia selesai merapikan biolanya lalu bangkit berdiri juga. Setelah itu ia melepas sepatunya lalu berlari ke arah laut. "Pilihan yang tepat! Terima kasih!"

Ichigo memperhatikan tubuh mungil Rukia yang tampak sangat bebas berlari-lari ke arah laut. Rukia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seperti hendak memeluk angin. Dirinya tampak sangat bebas dan bahagia, tidak tegang dan ketakutan seperti tadi. Ichigo tersenyum simpul. Mungkin ia juga harus ikut menikmati keadaan ini.

"Ayo kita main air!" serunya. Ia melepas sepatunya lalu berlari ke arah Rukia.

.

.

Tidak terasa semburat jingga sudah mulai mewarnai kanvas langit yang semula berwarna biru muda. Pemandangan langit yang indah tersebut terpantul di dua pasang _violet _dan _hazel_ yang tengah duduk di sisi pantai, membiarkan kedua telapak kaki mereka disapu lembut oleh ombak.

"Matahari sudah akan terbenam..." gumam Rukia.

"Di mana kita berdua akan tidur malam ini?" lanjutnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya, lalu menopang dagunya di atas lututnya. Kedua matanya tampak lelah.

Ichigo melirik Rukia sebentar, lalu kembali memandang langit. Beginikah rasanya menjadi seorang _time traveler_? Tidak punya tempat tinggal. Sendiri. Di tempat yang asing, lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini tahun berapa, ya..." Rukia kembali bergumam. Seperti lebih kepada diri sendiri.

"Entahlah. Mau cari tahu?" tawar Ichigo. Lagipula ia juga merasa penasaran.

"Boleh, tentu saja." Rukia mengangguk lalu bangkit. Ia meregangkan badannya sebentar, lalu berjalan ke arah _violin case_ dan sepatu yang berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya.

Ichigo juga bangkit, lalu mengikuti jejak kaki Rukia di pasir pantai. Melihat jejak kaki Rukia yang mungil mengingatkannya pada kedua adiknya, Yuzu dan Karin. Apakah mereka sedang mengkhawatirkannya, ya?

"Ada apa?"

Suara Rukia membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Ichigo. Dilihatnya perempuan beriris _violet_ itu tengah memandangnya... khawatir?

"Euh, tidak. Hanya teringat sesuatu saja," kilah Ichigo. Ia berjalan ke samping Rukia lalu mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di pasir.

"Teringat keluargamu?" tebak Rukia.

"... Mungkin," jawab Ichigo seadanya.

Rukia terdiam. Setelah itu ia berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Ichigo, lalu berjingjit dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Ichigo. "Aku yakin mereka yakin padamu. Mereka yakin padamu bahwa kau dapat menjaga diri, dan tidak terjadi hal-hal yang buruk padamu. Seperti aku percaya pada Kokuto, dan Kokuto percaya padaku."

Ichigo terdiam. Antara merenung atau menikmati sensasi dari kelembutan tangan Rukia yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian rasa itu hilang, karena Rukia sudah berjalan duluan di depannya. "Ayo, bukankah kau yang mengajakku untuk mencari tahu tahun berapa sekarang ini?" serunya lantang.

Melihat ketenangan dan semangat Rukia itu membuat Ichigo merasa tenang. Ya, ia pasti akan kembali untuk lebih meyakinkan keluarganya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Pasti.

.

.

Kokuto kembali ke 'rumah' sambil membawa sekotak _takoyaki_ untuk makan malam. Tetapi ia hanya mendapati tempat tersebut kosong melompong.

Kokuto menghela nafas kecewa. Sepertinya ia akan melewati hari-harinya sendiri lagi. Tapi, kenapa Rukia pergi tanpa pamit?

"Kau pasti Kokuto, kan?"

Kokuto nyaris melemparkan _takoyaki_ yang ia pegang ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tetapi ia merasa mengenali suara tersebut pada detik-detik terakhir, dan ia mengurungkan niatnya. "Ada apa mencariku, Renji?"

Renji pun menggeser posisinya yang semula berada di belakang sebuah tiang besar. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke saku jaket hitamnya, lalu ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

"Tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali ya. Bolehkah aku ikut menginap malam ini?" tanya Renji. Kokuto berdecak kesal.

"Cepat katakan urusanmu."

Renji memasang ekspresi serius kali ini. Tanpa mengurangi jaraknya dengan Kokuto, ia melempar sebuah pisau yang berhasil dihindari Kokuto dengan sempurna. "Ya, urusanku hanya untuk membuatmu menyerahkan partitur itu. Satu-satunya partitur yang dapat membawaku ke waktu '_itu'_. Partitur yang tidak ada duanya."

Kokuto memandang lurus ke arah Renji. Sepertinya ia harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong kali ini. "Apa urusanmu untuk pergi ke waktu _'itu'_?"

"Aku memerlukan amulet itu."

.

.

"Sebenarnya... Kokuto itu siapa, sih?"

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menoleh pada Ichigo yang sedang berjalan di sampingnya. Raut wajahnya tampak heran. "Siapa? Dia itu teman kita, kan?"

Ichigo mendengus. "Bukan, maksudku apa hubunganmu dengannya."

Rukia tampak berpikir sejenak. Pertanyaan seperti ini agak sulit untuk dijawab, karena bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka. _Partner_?

"Kokuto itu... anak yang diadopsi oleh keluarga Kuchiki." Rukia mulai berbicara. "Dia diadopsi karena kemampuan bermain biolanya yang luar biasa—Kokuto jauh lebih jago dariku, loh—dan ia menemaniku mengumpulkan partitur."

Ichigo mendengarkan dengan seksama. Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan dulu. Siapa tahu Rukia menceritakan apa yang ia pertanyakan.

"Kami sudah mencari partitur bersama-sama selama beberapa tahun. Dan pada suatu waktu, Kokuto menemukan sebuah partitur aneh, yang tidak memiliki judul. Karena merasakan firasat buruk dari partitur tersebut, Kokuto memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Aku menolak, tentu saja. _Partner_ tidak boleh berpisah. Tetapi, ketika aku terbangun di pagi harinya, aku tidak menemukan Kokuto. Ia hanya meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang mengatakan 'kita akan bertemu lagi'. Menyebalkan, bukan?" Rukia bercerita panjang lebar. Tetapi ia tampak belum mau berhenti.

"Yah, sejak saat itu aku mengembara sendiri. Sekitar satu tahun, kalau tidak salah—berpindah-pindah tahun membuatmu melupakan waktu yang asli. Dan akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu, dan, di sinilah kita sekarang."

Kali ini Rukia menghentikan ceritanya, dan seperti tidak berniat melanjutkan lagi. Saatnya Ichigo bertanya.

"Jadi, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian mengumpulkan partitur itu?" tanya Ichigo, mengutarakan lagi pertanyaan yang dijawab Rukia dengan ambigu tadi siang.

Rukia terdiam, seperti menimang-nimang apakah ia akan menjawab pertanyaannya atau tidak. Sementara Ichigo menunggu sambil menatap Rukia, menuntut jawaban.

"Penjahat waktu dapat mengubah sejarah. Karena itu lebih baik aku mengumpulkan partitur-partitur tersebut, lalu melindunginya dari siapapun. Kalau perlu, aku akan memusnahkannya," jawab Rukia dengan intonasi datar. Matanya menyorotkan aura kebencian, juga kesedihan. Entah kilasan ingatan apa yang terbayang di saat ia terdiam tadi.

"Mereka... mengubah sejarah?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Ya, mereka pergi ke masa lalu, dan melakukan sesuatu di masa itu. Sebenarnya ada juga, sih, salah satu keluarga yang memiliki tujuan untuk memburu pemburu waktu. Bahkan keluargaku salah satunya," jelas Rukia. "Tapi aku lebih bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan partitur, aku ingin pergi ke satu waktu... itu."

Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. Berarti intinya, Rukia itu salah satu anggota dari keluarga yang bertujuan untuk memburu para penjahat waktu? Eh, tapi kenapa tadi siang Rukia kabur dari penjahat waktu itu...? Apa karena ia sedang tidak bersama Kokuto?

"Eh—hei, lihat! Sekarang kita ada di tahun... 2016!" Rukia menunjuk sebuah poster besar yang ditempel di dinding di sampingnya. Poster sebuah festival, tertulis tanggal 24 Juni 2016. Lokasinya di Taman Kota Karakura.

"... Kau yakin itu poster tahun ini? Mungkin saja itu poster bertahun-tahun yang lalu ..." kata Ichigo tidak yakin. Seringkali kan, poster lama yang belum dicopot terpampang di dinding-dinding jalan.

"Yakin! Posternya masih bagus kok! Ayo ayo kita pergi!" seru Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo.

"I—IYA! Iya! Tidak usah menyeretku, Rukia!" seru Ichigo sambil berjalan cepat mengikuti Rukia yang sudah mulai berlari. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat tertarik dengan festival itu.

.

.

Taman Kota Karakura tampak ramai saat itu. Kerumunan orangnya berkumpul di satu tempat, padahal banyak _stand-stand_ makanan di sekeliling taman tersebut. Dan keheranan Ichigo segera terjawab di saat ia melihat sebuah panggung jauh di depan, di balik kerumunan orang tersebut.

"Oh, festival-nya benar-benar hari ini ya. Berarti ini di tahun 2016, ya," gumam Ichigo.

"Ya! Ya! Dan kau wajib menonton acara ini, Ichigo!" seru Rukia bersemangat.

"Menonton bagaimana? Orang di atas panggungnya saja nyaris tidak terlihat," balas Ichigo. Ia berniat meninggalkan kerumunan tersebut lalu berjalan ke salah satu _stand_ makanan.

"Tidaak! Kau harus nonton, Ichigo!" kali ini Rukia kembali menarik-narik Ichigo. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis satu ini?

"Ya, penampilan selanjutnya... sebuah band terkenal di Karakura! Menampilkan seorang _guest violinist_... Karakura Band ft. Kuchiki Rukia!"

Suara MC yang menggelegar di _speaker_ membuat perhatian Ichigo teralih. Hah? Rukia? Jadi ini, alasan Rukia sangat bersemangat mengajaknya kemari?

"Ya... selamat sore semuanya. Saya Hisagi, ketua sekaligus _vocalist_ band ini... akan menampilkan sebuah lagu. Berjudul, 'Ranbu no Melody' yang dipopulerkan oleh SID. Dan penampilan hari ini spesial... karena kita kedatangan tamu! Kuchiki Rukia!" seorang pria dengan tato di pipinya berbicara di _mic_. Setelah itu ia menunjuk ke arah Rukia yang sudah siap di sampingnya.

Rukia saat itu tampak sama persis seperti sekarang—err, mungkin dalam hal tingginya. Tapi di saat itu Rukia tampak sangat cantik. Dengan _dress_ selutut berwarna merah marun, dan _stocking_ hitam. Rukia membungkuk, lalu mengangguk ke arah Hisagi.

Rukia memainkan _intro_ dari lagu Ranbu no Melody secara solo, lalu beberapa saat kemudian alat musik lain menyusul. Penonton bersorak histeris, sepertinya ini adalah _band_ favorit di kota ini.

Ichigo pun melirik Rukia yang tengah berada di sampingnya. Apakah tidak aneh, ya, melihat dirinya sendiri tampil di panggung?

Tetapi Rukia tampak tersenyum ceria. Sepertinya ia sangat mengagumi dirinya waktu itu. Rukia narsis sekali, ternyata.

Tetapi Ichigo tidak berniat mengusik kesenangan Rukia saat itu. Karena itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu dan ikut menonton. Yah, tidak ada ruginya, kan?

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam, dan festival di taman sudah selesai. Kerumunan orang sudah berkurang sekarang, karena sebagian besar hanya bertujuan untuk menonton acara _band_. Tetapi masih tersisa beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati makanan dari _stand-stand_ di sekeliling taman. Termasuk Ichigo dan Rukia.

"Jadi... sekarang kita akan ke mana?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang tengah melahap setusuk _marsmallow _bakar. Rukia tidak jadi melahap _marsmallow_-nya lalu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Entahlah? Kau ingin melihat keadaan rumahmu di 4 tahun mendatang ini?" tawar Rukia. Ichigo terkejut mendengar tawaran itu. Ia nyaris lupa bahwa dirinya sedang berada di tahun 2016, berarti 4 tahun dari tahun ia berasal. Kira-kira apakah ia akan bertemu dengan dirinya sendiri, ya?

"Oh ya, aku tahu ini sudah malam hari. Tapi maukah kau mengantarku ke makam?" Rukia melahap _marsmallow_ terakhirnya lalu membuang tusukannya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ichigo menoleh kaget.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ya... mengecek sesuatu," jawab Rukia. Ia tampak serius.

"Y-ya, baiklah." Ichigo pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Rukia yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

.

Suasana makam di malam hari sangat, sangat sepi. Tentu saja, siapa yang mau melayat di malam-malam begini?

Tapi paling tidak lampu-lampu yang terpasang membuat makam tersebut tidak terlalu gelap dan menyeramkan. Sementara Rukia menyusuri nisan demi nisan di makam tersebut, Ichigo mengekori di belakangnya sambil memperhatikan nama-nama nisannya juga. Ia mencari-cari nama Kuchiki, karena mungkin saja Rukia berniat melayat salah seorang keluarganya.

Tetapi nama yang ia dapatkan malah membuatnya memucat seketika. Nama itu. Nama itu!

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" menyadari Ichigo yang berhenti mengekorinya, Rukia menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Ichigo memandang sebuah nisan dengan wajah pucat. Merasa heran, Rukia mendekati Ichigo lalu membaca nisan yang sedang ia perhatikan.

Tertulis dengan jelas. Tidak salah lagi.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

15 July 1994 – xx xx 2014.

.

**To be Continued**

.

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong ya, kalo di nisan itu kan... ada tulisan tanggal lahir sama tanggal wafat, kan? Saya ga tahu cara penulisan di nisan gimanaaa! Tapi akhirnya nekat bikin gitu aja deh... Kalo salah tolong koreksi... dan itu di xx xx-in maksudnya tanggalnya tidak diketahui, gitu. Nanti ada penjelasan lebih lanjut~

Eniwei, **thanks for the review! **sekali lagi mohon maaf untuk yang chapter ini tidak dibalas... agak, sibuk. Kenapa kepsek sekolahku tidak mengizinkan besok libur?

**corvusraven , Piyocco , amexki chan , Nakamura Chiaki , Shizuku Kamae , Naruzhea AiChi , Cim-jee , Aiden ichiru , Ray Kousen7 , AkiHisa Pyon , Misuzu Fujikawa , ayaaa , em-ef  
**

Jadi, ingin nama anda—oke, kayaknya udah tahu deh aku mau ngomong apa...

Mind to Review(s)?

Oh iya, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa, ya! Mohon maaf lahir batin!


	5. Harapan?

Ini kapan sih, terakhir kali _update_?

* * *

**.  
**

**Time Traveler  
**by ariadneLacie

.

Disclaimer

**BLEACH** by Kubo Tite

.

Warning : AU, OOC?, Don't Like—then review, tell me what's on your mind XD

**.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Harapan?"

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo_

_15 July 1994 – xx xx 2014_

Dua baris kalimat singkat. Berupa nama dan tanggal. Sederhana, tetapi dapat membuat Ichigo mematung seketika. Rasanya jantungnya baru lepas dari dadanya, dan terhempas ke tanah.

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sentuhan lembut di lengan Ichigo memberikan sensasi kehangatan yang berhasil membuat Ichigo tersadar dari kebekuan sesaatnya. Ichigo menoleh, dan mendapati sepasang _amethyst_ yang sedang menatapnya khawatir.

"... Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini." Ichigo kembali menatap nisan bertuliskan namanya itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar Rukia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menjauhi Ichigo. Mungkin untuk memberikan ruang dan waktu bagi Ichigo untuk sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo menghargai hal yang Rukia lakukan. Karena itu ia pun hanya terdiam mematung, masih dengan tatapan yang memandang lekat-lekat nisan itu.

.

.

Rukia sibuk memandangi ujung sepatunya seiring dengan langkahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Karena ternyata hal yang ia takutkan memang terjadi.

"_Kau yakin ingin menemuinya?"_

"_Kau hanya akan membuat hal yang sama terjadi."_

"_Kalau begitu kau akan sama saja dengan mereka! Mau kau kemanakan nama 'Kuchiki'-mu itu?!"_

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar bisikan-bisikan itu berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin mengenyahkan segala pemikiran itu. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka salah.

"Kalian sedang apa malam-malam begini di pemakaman?"

Sebuah suara keras dengan intonasi datar mengagetkan Rukia dan Ichigo. Keduanya menoleh secara serempak pada sumber suara tersebut, dan mendapati sesosok laki-laki bertubuh mungil dengan rambut seputih salju.

Ichigo dan Rukia saling pandang pada detik berikutnya. Keduanya memasang ekspresi heran pada wajahnya, yang berarti mereka tidak mengenal orang itu. Lelaki berambut seputih salju tersebut pun menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Aku penjaga makam ini, kalian tidak perlu takut," katanya kemudian.

Rukia menatap si lelaki seputih salju, lalu kembali menatap Ichigo. Sejurus kemudian, Ichigo menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengejutkan Rukia. "Kalau begitu, Anda tahu, kenapa orang yang namanya tertulis di nisan ini bisa meninggal?"

Si lelaki berambut putih mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu berjalan menuju nisan yang ditunjuk oleh Ichigo. Setelah sampai di depan nisan tersebut, ia terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir.

"Dia mungkin belum meninggal."

Pernyataan tersebut berhasil mengejutkan Ichigo dan Rukia lagi. Rukia pun berjalan cepat mendekati kedua orang tersebut, ingin mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut dari si penjaga makam.

"Tanggalnya ditulis dengan huruf x, kan? Berarti tanggal meninggalnya tidak pasti. Hal itu karena sebenarnya orang ini hanya menghilang dan tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Ia sudah menghilang selama dua tahun lamanya, karena itu keluarganya mengasumsikan dia meninggal," jelas si penjaga makam.

Ichigo kembali memandang nisan tersebut dengan tatapan nanar. Ia agak lega mengetahui fakta bahwa ia _belum tentu_ sudah meninggal. Tetapi ia juga agak sedikit khawatir dengan fakta bahwa ia menghilang selama dua tahun. Kenapa ia bisa menghilang?

"Kau mengenal Kurosaki Ichigo ini?" tanya si penjaga makam. Ichigo tersentak, tetapi tidak langsung menjawab. Rukia mengambil alih.

"Ya, kami mengenalnya. Cukup baik, malah," jawabnya.

Si penjaga makam memandang kedua orang di hadapannya tersebut dengan agak curiga, tetapi langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mau ambil pusing. "Jika kalian bertemu dengannya, bilang padaku."

Rukia menggumamkan kata 'ya' pelan sambil mengangguk. Ia melirik Ichigo sekilas, dan mendapati lelaki tersebut masih dalam kondisi bingung, kaget, dan sepertinya lega.

"Lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari makam ini, hari sudah malam," ujar si penjaga makam. "Oh, dan namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro, jika kalian kembali lagi dan mencariku."

Tanpa mempertanyakan nama Rukia dan Ichigo, Toushiro pun melengos meninggalkan mereka. Rukia memandang punggungnya yang perlahan ditelan kegelapan dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus lega. Paling tidak syukurlah orang itu tidak bertanya lebih banyak.

Selanjutnya, Rukia beralih pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah gelisah itu. Ia menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia tidak membawa Ichigo ke makam. "Hei, Ichigo," panggil Rukia.

Ichigo menoleh. Keadaannya sudah tampak biasa saja, tetapi rasanya ada sedikit cahaya yang hilang dari kedua matanya. Rukia menggigit bibir melihatnya.

"... Sebaiknya kita cari penginapan saja sekarang."

.

.

Tampaknya meskipun sudah empat tahun berlalu, kota Karakura tidak berubah terlalu banyak. Hanya pemandangan gedung-gedung saja yang agak berubah, dan juga jalanan. Sisanya, sama saja.

Ichigo tidak berbicara terlalu banyak sepanjang perjalanannya bersama Rukia menyusuri jalanan Karakura untuk mencari penginapan. Rukia pun hanya mengajaknya bicara sekadarnya saja, seperti mengomentari tentang lampu di jalanan, makanan yang enak di tahun ini... dan semacamnya. Tampaknya ia berusaha cukup keras untuk mengubah _mood_ Ichigo, yang tampaknya sulit dilakukan.

Setelah berjalan selama tiga puluh menit—dan tak kunjung menemukan penginapan yang cocok—Rukia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Kebetulan ada sebuah bangku taman yang kosong. Ia pun segera menarik tangan Ichigo untuk duduk di bangku itu.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Di saat Rukia sedang pusing memikirkan akan tidur di mana mereka nantinya, sikap Ichigo sepanjang jalan—dan sampai sekarang—adalah seperti ini. Diam. Layaknya boneka kosong.

"Ah!" jerit Rukia frustasi.

Ichigo menoleh, agak kaget.

Rukia mendengus kesal, lalu bangkit. Ia pun membuka _violin case_-nya, lalu mengeluarkan biolanya. Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa yang akan Rukia lakukan? _Street performance_?

Sebelum Ichigo sempat bertanya, hal yang ia pertanyakan pun terjadi. Rukia mulai menggesek biolanya. Menyajikan untaian melodi halus yang membuat hati Ichigo tergetar seketika.

Kini kedua mata Rukia terpejam. Alunan melodi masih berlanjut, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang menoleh penasaran. Beberapa mulai membentuk kerumunan, dan mendengarkan dengan ekspresi terpana.

Rukia mengakhiri permainan biolanya dengan sebuah gesekan lembut yang panjang. Kedua kristal _amethyst_-nya kembali terlihat seiring dengan melodi yang terhenti. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Entah terpana, entah apa.

"Tadi itu lagu _This Way_ oleh Depapepe*****," gumam Rukia. Kini kedua _amethyst_-nya menatap _hazel_ Ichigo lurus-lurus. Ichigo balas menatapnya nanar.

"... Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu pandai berkata-kata. Karena itu aku memainkan lagu itu untukmu. Aku hanya ingin Ichigo yang dulu kukenal kembali. Berhentilah berlaku seperti boneka hidup begitu, Ichigo. Rasanya jiwaku ikut terenggut melihatmu sedih seperti itu," lanjut Rukia. Kini sorot _amethyst_-nya melembut, menimbulkan sedikit degupan jantung yang abnormal pada Ichigo.

"A—"

"WOW!"

"Keren sekali! Nona... aku ingin menangis mendengarnya..."

"Hatiku tersentuh mendengarnya..."

Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sudah menjadi pusat dari sebuah lingkaran kerumunan manusia. Mereka semua bertepuk tangan dengan ekspresi terharu. Rukia tersenyum canggung, menyadari bahwa perkataanya pada Ichigo tadi juga berarti didengar oleh kerumunan orang itu.

"A... ah, iya... terima kasih..." gumam Rukia seadanya. Semburat merah muda perlahan menyeruak pada kedua pipinya. Ichigo tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Gadis di depannya ini memang...

Puk!

Rukia menoleh cepat ke belakang, mendapati Ichigo tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. Tangan Ichigo yang besar tengah mendarat di kepalanya, menimbulkan degupan abnormal pada jantungnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja," gumam Ichigo.

Rukia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Mulutnya membuka sedikit, lalu menutup lagi. Urung mengatakan entah-apa-itu yang ada dalam benaknya. Senyum lega pun tersungging di wajahnya, begitu melihat cahaya yang dulu ada pada sorot mata Ichigo kembali.

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, tuan," kata Rukia akhirnya, sambil menyingkirkan tangan Ichigo yang tak juga beranjak dari kepalanya.

Selanjutnya, Rukia kembali memandang kerumunan orang yang sudah terlanjur mengelilingnya itu. Tampaknya mereka belum mau beranjak, dan menunggu lagu lain dimainkan oleh Rukia. Yah... apa boleh buat, sepertinya.

"Baiklah, hanya satu lagu tambahan saja, ya?"

.

.

Aroma kare yang akan membuat siapa pun lapar memenuhi dapur. Seorang gadis mungil berambut cokelat tengah mengaduk-aduknya sambil menyenandungkan sesuatu. Sementara seorang lagi yang berambut hitam, nampak duduk dengan gelisah. Tangannya terus mengetuk-ngetukan sumpit ke meja.

"Yuzu, bisakah lebih cepat sedikit?" tanyanya.

"Sabar, Karin-chan. Aku rasa kare ini belum teraduk sempurna," balas Yuzu, tangannya masih tetap mengaduk-aduk kare tersebut dengan telaten.

Karin pun memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menunggu kare tersebut dihidangkan saja oleh saudara kembarnya itu. Sifat Yuzu yang terlalu perfeksionis memang terkadang menyebalkan, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Haah... jika saja Ichi-nii ada di sini," gumam Yuzu tiba-tiba. Kini tangannya mulai bergerak menyendokkan nasi pada mangkuk. Karin menarik nafas lega.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Karin.

"Memangnya kau tidak rindu dengan Ichi-nii?"

"Dia kan baru menghilang selama beberapa hari. Lagipula menurut Oyaji dia sedang _hiking_ bersama teman-temannya."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Memangnya—"

Ting Tong!

Ada suatu keheningan yang aneh ketika bel tersebut berbunyi. Yuzu pun menoleh pada Karin, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Oyaji tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Karin akhirnya. Entah kenapa suaranya merendah menjadi bisikan.

"... Tidak. Kudengar ayah mengunjungi makam ibu..." balas Yuzu.

"Jadi... apakah itu Ichi-nii?" tanya Karin lagi, nampak tidak yakin.

"Bukankah katamu Ichi-nii sedang _hiking_?" balas Yuzu. Wajahnya nampak memucat.

"..."

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

Ting Tong!

.

.

Kokuto mengelap darah yang mulai mengucur dari dahinya dengan lengan bajunya. Pandangan mata kirinya mulai mengabur, karena darah yang cukup deras mengalir dari kepalanya. Sepertinya ini akan semakin buruk.

"Ternyata kau tidak sehebat yang diberitakan orang tentang klan Kuchiki ya," komentar Renji. Tangan kanannya sibuk memainkan sebuah _katana_ yang sudah sedikit ternodai oleh darah.

Kokuto tersenyum tipis, entah bermaksud mengejek atau apa. "Jangan menilai sebuah buku dari paragraf pertamanya saja, tuan."

"Kau pikir mengenal seluk belukmu termasuk paragraf pertama saja, wahai tuan mata-mata untuk klan Kuchiki, Kokuto?"

Crash!

Sebilah pisau nyaris saja menembus kepala Renji jika ia tidak menghindar tepat waktu. Akan tetapi sebagai gantinya, pelipisnya tergores dan mengucurkan darah segar.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan menilai sebuah buku dari paragraf pertamanya saja, tuan," ujar Kokuto. Seulas senyum—atau lebih tepatnya seringaian—terukir di wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah darah.

.

**To be Continued**

**.**

* * *

*****Lagu This Way, _disclaimer_ oleh Depapepe. Sebenernya belum pernah denger _violin cover_-nya sih, tapi kayaknya kalo ada bakal enak~

.

.

Oke, halo. Masih ingatkah dengan saya? Apa kabar _readers_ sekalian?

Hohoho, kehidupan sekolah saya sekarang berbeda 180 derajat dengan kehidupan sekolah saya yang dulu. **Sangat sibuk ;^;** Karena kesibukan itulah, fic-fic terbengkalai... ditambah lagi lupa plot /_this is the worst_/ , inspirasi menghilang... masalah pribadi dan lain-lain-lain. _Chapter_ ini pun, entah kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang ya, hahaha... ah atau akunya aja yang kurang pandai menulis :')

Sedang berusaha mendapatkan lagi _feel_ cerita ini. Karena itu dimohon kritik dan sarannya ya :')

_Anyway, _selamat ber-UAS ria bagi yang sedang, atau akan menjalankan! Besok juga aku UAS loh! /terus kenapa malah _update_/

.

.

Terima kasih untuk **review_-_nya!**

**corvusraven , , Aiden ichiru , Nakamura Chiaki , Shizuku Kamae , beby-chan , Naruzhea AiChi , eghiserelaa ,  
**

balasan sudah ada di PM masing-masing~**  
**

****.

... _mind to review(s), then? _8'D


End file.
